Late!
by Ana Ingva
Summary: In which a hapless Ravenclaw sixth year skips class and is caught by Snape. Point loss and pointlessness ensue. (No romance here, nothing to see.)


Sometimes I wonder why I bother. I think I must have Murphy, of the Law fame, somewhere in my family tree. Today was another one of those days where I wonder why I had bothered to get up; in fact, I probably shouldn't have got up at all. I was very tired due to all the studying I had done the previous night, and had slept through breakfast. Luckily, I made it to Charms in time. It just wouldn't have done to miss the class taught by my head of house, especially since Flitwick had told me last year that he was up to his (admittedly very low) neck in frustration at my tardiness. I avoided falling asleep due to the fact that we were practicing Exploding Charms. My next class was Care of Magical Creatures. I had to use the bathroom before class, and there obviously aren't any facilities out on the grounds. I ducked into the second-floor girls' only to be accosted by that annoying ghost Moaning Myrtle. I honestly don't mind Myrtle that much under normal circumstances-I've got whinier roommates, for one thing-but I was late already and her chattering was making me later.

I finally got out of that mess, but it was already twenty minutes into class. I didn't care that much at that point. Knowing Hagrid, he probably hadn't noticed that I wasn't there by this time into the class, and if I showed up for the last half of class he'd probably think that I had been there the entire time. Besides, he's not one for knocking off house points. I don't know if it's because he's bad at numbers or what, but it was a good thing. We have enough screwoffs in Ravenclaw this time around; there doesn't need to be any more damage done. (House Cup? What's that? Never seen one of *those*...) Anyway, here I was booking it down the hallway trying to make it to Defense Against Dangerous Animals...excuse me, I meant Care of Magical Creatures...and not really paying attention to anything but the floor when I hear this voice in front of me. "In a hurry, Miss Armstrong?"

Aw, nuts. It was Professor Snape. Don't get me wrong here; I'm one of the few people in this school who usually gets along well with the guy. I don't cause him trouble, and he doesn't give me trouble. Of the usual sort, that is. Not to blow the personal horn here, but I'm pretty good at Potions, which is apparently rare for this school. Snape is always attempting to talk shop with me, which (like the situation with Myrtle) normally doesn't bother me. This time wasn't exactly right. What was I going to say to him to get him off my back? "Um, well, yes. I'd love to talk to you later though-after dinner, maybe?"

"Well, actually, I was looking for someone to help me with this project I've been running...you'd be perfect for it, you're not a complete idiot like most of the people here, including the teachers." (Erk. Typical Snape praise here. He can't give a compliment without it sounding like an insult, but that's the way he is so I've got to deal with it.)

It looked like there wasn't going to be an easy way to get to class on time. I looked rapidly for some sort of excuse that would make him happy. One does not exist. Professor Snape has not been angry with me at any point during my entire school career-over six years of glaring competence-and I didn't really want it to start now. "Sure! It's great working with you." (The things I say to please people...)

I followed him down to the dungeons, all the while looking for wayward classmates who just might know that I had missed class. We finally got to his office, where he unrolled a large parchment with a diagram. "I need someone with a fair hand to copy this out for me. It's for tomorrow's seventh year lecture-theory of magical bonding- you asked me about that last year, so I assume you already know a fair bit of it already and have seen something like this before..."

"Yup, I remember that. Just one copy, right?" This was not the project I had been expecting, obviously.

All he required was that one copy. What I desired was silence, but I didn't get that either; he sat with me and tried to hold a conversation (about potions-what else?), which became rather detailed and theoretical the longer it went on. I had completed the copy, but still he talked on. I finally got out of there, only to look at my watch and discover that I had missed lunch. Two meals down, one to go. I made it to History of Magic on time, thank goodness, and finally got to sleep.

After class, I tried to head down to dinner, but Professor Flitwick got to me first. "I mean to talk with you about your tardiness issue, Marnie. Professor Hagrid told me you had missed class today, and apparently you were with Professor Snape? What's the meaning of this?"

So, all in all, today was not optimal. I missed all three meals, Flitwick knocked 10 points off for my missing class, and Snape now wants me doing all his copying. The only good thing is that the rest of Ravenclaw isn't hot at me for the lost points. Snape gave me 10 points for that accursed diagram. I suppose he's got some good in him after all, but I wonder why it's all directed at me.

* * *

**Notes:** This was written for a mailing-list fic challenge and was originally sent out into the electric aether on 8 November 2001. I'm uploading it here now, so late after its writing, because I've had some requests to see my extant fic and I currently have nowhere to put it. No, there will not be a sequel, unless one wants to read about Marnie's mad crush on Professor Remus J. Lupin in her sixth year, and her relationship with that Poliakoff kid from Durmstrang in her second. I don't do Snape/student romance, and I don't particularly do self-inserts or fic challenges. (And if you knew how long it took me to write this one you'd gasp...yes, it was less than a day, but I'd hate to say how less lest you write me off as one of those hack ficcers, although I _am_...)


End file.
